Gran Turismo Sport/Updates
There have been twenty-five updates released for Gran Turismo Sport since November 2017. They are detailed below: *''27 November, 2017'' GT Sport received its first major update with 3 new cars, the Audi R18 (Audi Sport Team Joest) '16, the IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo, and the Shelby Cobra 427 '66. *''22 December, 2017'' The second major update with the re-introduction of the traditional single player campaign as in the previous titles, in the form of GT League, alongside 15 new cars. *''26 January, 2018'' The third major update featured 10 new cars, a new track (Monza), and new track layouts. *''28 February, 2018'' The fourth major update featured 12 new cars, new track layouts and an expansion to GT League. *''29 March, 2018'' The fifth major update featured 13 new cars, a new group (Gr. 2) for the three new GT500 cars, a new track (Tsukuba Circuit), and an expansion to GT League. *''9 April, 2018'' A sixth update saw the addition of the two new cars Audi e-tron Vision Gran Turismo and Audi Vision Gran Turismo. *''30 April, 2018'' The seventh update saw the addition of the GR Supra Concept to the game alongside three new GT League events with the "Garden" variation of the Dragon Trail circuit. *''30 May, 2018'' The eighth content update included the Circuit de la Sarthe (which hosts the 24 Hours of Le Mans) and nine new cars, 3 Group C Le Mans race cars, two of which (the Jaguar XJR-9 and Sauber Mercedes C9) won the 24hrs of Le Mans in 1988 and 1989, respectively. *''30 July, 2018'' The ninth update saw the appearance of the Mercedes-AMG F1 W08, Lewis Hamilton's Formula 1 2017 contender, the return of the Mazda 787B, six other cars, a new original track (Circuit de Sainte-Croix), microtransactions for car purchases in Brand Central, major updates to the Livery Editor and Scapes, and an expansion to GT League. *''August 29, 2018'' The tenth content update saw the return of Red Bull Ring and eight new cars, including a tuned S2000, and an expansion to GT League. *''September 26, 2018'' The eleventh update saw the return of Fuji Speedway (F and GT), the formal appearance of the Porsche 911 GT3 (996) from Gran Turismo 3 (formerly hidden), eight other cars, and an expansion to GT League. *''6 November, 2018'' The twelfth content update includes the addition of several new event races and nine new cars, including three new Gr.2 cars. Examples of vehicles that were added were the Jaguar E-TYPE Coupe '61, the Ferrari GTO '84, and the MINI COOPER S '05. The famous Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya Grand Prix Layout has also been added. *''5 December, 2018'' The thirteenth content update includes the South Inner Loop and South Outer Loop variants of Tokyo Expressway. Also added were 7 new cars, 7 new event races, new "Scapes", and FIA being added to the "Museum" area. *''January 17, 2019'' The fourteenth content update saw the return of the Special Stage Route X and eight new cars, including the Aston Martin DB3S. The update also added new event races to GT League. *''March 5, 2019'' The fifteenth content update saw the introduction of the Autopolis International Racing Course and five new cars, including the Toyota GR Supra, and new event races to GT League. *''March 28, 2019'' The sixteenth content update saw five new cars added to the game, including two Dallara SF19 Super Formula '19 vehicles. New event races were added to GT League. An 'Overtake' feature was also added that could be mapped to a button through the options menu; along with this was the addition of varying boost features for some vehicles that are compatible with the 'Overtake' function, including KERS and DRS. *''April 23, 2019'' The seventeenth content update saw five new cars added to the game, including the Porsche 962 C '88. New event races were added to GT League. *''May 30, 2019'' The eighteenth content update saw the introduction of the Goodwood Motor Circuit. New event races were added to GT League. *''June 27, 2019'' The nineteenth content update saw the introduction of a new original track (Sardegna - Road Track) and five new cars, including the Red Bull X2019 Competition. New event races were added to GT League. *''July 31, 2019'' The twentieth content update saw five new cars added to the game, including the Porsche 911 Turbo (930) '81. New event races were added to GT League. *''August 27, 2019'' The twenty-first content update saw the introduction of wet conditions on the Red Bull Ring and five new cars, including the Honda S2000 '99. New event races were added to GT League. *''September 26, 2019'' The twenty-second content update saw the introduction of wet conditions for the Central and East Loops of the Tokyo Expressway and four new cars, including the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE Package '18. New event races were added to GT League. *''October 31, 2019'' The twenty-third content update saw the introduction of the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps and four new cars, including the Porsche Taycan Turbo S '19. New event races were added to GT League. *''November 28, 2019'' The twenty-fourth content update saw five new cars added to the game, including the Jaguar Vision Gran Turismo Coupé. New event races were added to GT League. *''December 18, 2019'' The twenty-fifth content update saw the introduction of WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca, and seven new cars, including the Ford GT '17. New event races were added to GT League. Category:Gran Turismo Sport